


Cold Whip Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Werecats, cat boy, catboy!Potya, is it Halloween yet?, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek is jealous of Potya. Potya is jealous of Yuri. They resolve their differences.





	Cold Whip Cream

———

Otabek is reluctant to admit he is jealous of Potya.

Reluctant because it might seem a little desperate, as a self-admittedly kind-of cool, kind-of handsome, kind-of successful athlete, to want live the life of a cat with a ridiculous name like ‘Puma Tiger Scorpion’.

Otabek’s desperation is derived from Yuri Plisetsky’s constant snapchats. Potya playing in the background of Yuri’s coy mirror selfies, Potya sleeping in Yuri’s piles of dirty laundry, Potya snuggled close to Yuri’s bare chest and pink nipples, stamped with the caption ’SWEET DREAMS’.

The focus is always on Yuri, but in the last few moments each image was displayed on his screen, he always catches a glimpse of that _damn cat_.

Otabek would give anything to be that damn cat. 

He’d have given anything to live in Yuri’s space, bathed in constant attention and soft touches. But alas, Otabek lived in Almaty, a cool four-and-a-half thousand kilometres away from St Petersburg, and thus four-and-a-half thousand kilometres away from his fever dreams of sleeping curled up on top of Yuri’s dirty underpants.

So when Otabek is finally invited to St Petersburg, and what’s more, invited to stay in Yuri’s home without the over-bearing presence of his choreographer, he subconsciously bade his farewells to desperation in favor of action. His flight had landed close to midnight and he had spent the cab ride across the city mulling over the course of action that would ultimately lead him (hopefully) naked, and (hopefully) with Yuri snuggled with feline grace on _his_ bare chest.

Good thing Yuri had beat him to the punch.

Otabek’s luggage was neglected in the foyer as he was dragged to the bedroom he had studied a million times through his phone screen. The room dark except for the soft yellow glow of the hallway light through the open doorway.

One firm push and he was on his back, still in his leather jacket and black jeans, with a very horny Yuri Plisetsky straddling his waist like some sort of vision from a filthy daydream. The outline of his erect cock was so evident under his leopard print tights Otabek had to believe he wasn’t wearing underwear. He took a shuddering inhalation, trying hard not to just flip the featherlight Russian over and take that tiny cock in his mouth.

As if sensing his internal conflict, Yuri ground down on him slowly, arching to press his cock into Otabek’s firm stomach, blonde hair falling in a curtain around his face as he loomed over him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this, Beka…”

His eyes were soft despite his actions, still a little naive, a little uncertain. Otabek’s hands squeezed his knees hard, thumbs trailing up the seams of Yuri’s tights as he craned his neck to close the distance between them.

A sudden sharp pain pulled him out of his trajectory; the sting of tiny claws across his one hand that was now gripping one of Yuri’s tight ass cheeks through his tights.

Otabek withdrew his hand with a wince, tiny droplet’s of blood coalescing over the cat scratch. Yuri sat up abruptly, swiveling at his waist to the look down at the perpetrator in question.

“You little shit!”

Yuri hissed.

The well-groomed rag doll sat on the edge of the bed, just out of reach. Fluffy tail swiping back in forth in irritation and ears flat as he hissed back at the intruder in his space. Slit pupils shining low and iridescent, somehow knowingly glaring at Otabek who glared back in turn.

_Damn cat._

Yuri too, didn’t seem happy at the interruption, dismounted Otabek to scoop up Potya whom gave a dissatisfied ‘ _mrowl_ ’. He stomped across the carpet, angry cat in tow, dumping the pile of fur outside the doorway of his room.

“Out!”

And before Potya could dash back into the room, back to his pile of dirty underpants, Yuri had slammed the door hard enough to shake the rafters. The room now thrust into the monochrome light that trickled in from the window above his bed.

Otabek watched Yuri’s hips shift from side to side as he moved back to the bed to kneel at his side, bed dipping just barely under his diminutive weight. The soft moonlight caught every strand of Yuri’s hair as it shifted across his shoulders.

His hand was gentle as he picked up Otabek’s to examine the drying drops of blood. 

“Sorry, he’s normally good with strangers. Well,” he rolled a slim shoulder, white tee slipping off to expose even whiter flesh, ”Normally he doesn’t give a fuck.”

One finger gently traced shapes over Otabek’s hand, the interruption seemingly making Yuri lose some of his gusto; cheeks stained in pink, and blonde hair disguising his expression.

“Let me get you a—“

Otabek’s other hand came up to grasp Yuri’s wrist before he could stand. Wide palms and thick fingers in contrast to the thin, and oh-so-fragile bones of his wrist. He stared down at him with wide green eyes… flickering down further to the bulge trapped in his black jeans.

Yuri swallowed hard, and Otabek tried his hardest to hold back a smile.

“Yura…”

Yuri let himself be gently pulled down onto the bed, creaking springs edging out the faint sounds of scratching and angry yowls against the door.

———

“Fuck. Beka!”

Yuri cried into the pillow, teeth finding purchase in the fabric as he all but sobbed against the intrusion. Knees pressed into the mattress as two thick fingers pumping in an out of his ass with an alarming level of precision. They’d been at it for what seemed like hours; Otabek all dark eyes and demanding as he had bent Yuri over the mattress, ripping a sachet of lube open with his teeth.

His leather jacket was thankfully shed, leaving him dressed in a black V-neck and jeans; cock trapped and desperately twitching each time he watched his own fingers disappear inside Yuri’s ass.

Yuri, on the other hand, was entirely naked. Ivory skin a soft glow in contrast to the dark grey sheets, hair a damp and sweating mess. 

Yuri should have known he was in way over his head. He whimpered and bucked as he felt the fingers scissor and stretch him out in ways he just couldn’t have comprehended before Otabek steamrolled into his sex life with more experience someone his age deserved (that raised another whole series of questions in Yuri's head, but now was not the time to answer them).

Otabek licked a bead of sweat that stuck in the dimple of Yuri’s lower back, other hand wrapped in blonde hair as he kept Yura’s head pushed down. He moaned as he felt the muscle flutter against him, giving up what little resistance it had to him and leaving a sloppy and stretched mess behind. 

And Otabek couldn’t wait to fuck it.

Not even that, Otabek wanted to _consume_ him, digest him until they were a part of each other so that he couldn’t tell when he ended and Yuri began.

His tongue traced from that tempting dimple down to the notches of Yuri’s tailbone, fingers still working in a continual rhythm as Yuri squirmed below him.

“Bet you taste good, Yura.”

He mumbled against the smooth skin of his ass, taking a bite that was all teeth and desperation. 

“Let me—“

Yuri’s hand blindly reached back in some vain effort to touch Otabek’s cock. He wasn’t even close, fingers just brushing against the rough denim of his thigh, unable to move with Otabek’s hand pinning him by his hair to the mattress.

“No. Not yet.”

Otabek withdrew his teeth to lick the raised semi-circle of teethmarks. He heard Yuri’s gasp morph into a whine as he withdrew his lubed up fingers to replace them with his tongue.

His hand groped and and spread one cheek, tanned fingers digging into white skin as he thrust his tongue into the slightly gaping ring of muscle.

And Yuri howled. Back arching as best it could in his position, knees shuddering and threatening to give way entirely. His cried and begged against the tongue thrusting in and out of his ass with the same ruthless precision as the fingers before that.

Otabek hadn’t even touched his cock which hung angry and red between his legs, already connected to the dirtied sheets with a strand of pre-cum.

“Please, please, please, please…”

Yuri babbled, toes curling and thrusting his hips back to ride Otabek Altin’s face.

It was all too much; Otabek’s hot mouth on him, hands rough on his skin, the faint stubble of his cheeks wedged into his crack.

Yuri sobbed as he came unaided. Pink cock twitching and shooting cum across the already filthy sheets. Otabek hummed, pulling back to dip his thumb into Yuri’s ass, pulling at the muscle almost experimentally as he shuddered through the last motion of his orgasm. He slid his thumb out slowly, watching the soft catch of the heated internal walls press against him as if begging him for something _more_.

Yuri felt the hand in his hair untangle, rolling him over to lay on his back. He looked up through his lashes at Otabek, black hair all out of place, bottom of his face wet with saliva and lube. He couldn’t help but whimper a little at the image, his softening and spent cock giving a faint twitch.

Otabek leant down to kiss it gently, tongue laving at the lingering smears of semen in a way that made Yuri feel like his soul was about to leave his body. His chest heaving in and out.

The sudden and very unwelcome noise of his phone brought him back to reality, Otabek disengaging from his crotch suddenly.

“Fuck!”

He croaked, rolling over a little to grope blindly on his bedside table. His first instinct was to tap the call away, however the green, photoshopped face of Lilia-come-Wicked Witch of the West stared back at him.

“Fuck, it’s the hag. Sorry just. Gotta. Piss—”

He didn’t have time to stammer out anymore excuses, tapping the call button he rose on shaky legs to open the door.

Otabek watched him go, feet padding against wood floors, still naked and sweating. Yuri turned away, leaving only the thin gold stripe of light from the open doorway to keep him company.

Otabek frowned a little as he heard Yuri’s muffled voice clip away down the hallway to the bathroom. Exhaling an every so slightly frustrated sigh, he wasted no time to strip himself of the rest of his clothing, dutifully ignoring his straining cock that thumped heavily against his belly. Balls tight and close to his body and still desperate for release.

Clothes all a pile on the floor and tanned skin bathed in moonlight, Otabek took a moment to relax his breathing. He closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose, listening to the faint noises of Yuri on the phone that grew increasingly distant. His head swam for a moment with jet lag, brow still sweaty with perspiration.

There was the faint noise of the bedroom door creaking closed somewhere in the haze of his brain space.

Otabek didn’t know how long he had been laying there before the he felt the mattress dipping below him, then beside him, then the faintest movement of air above him.

Otabek’s dark eyes blinked once, then again, adjusting to the low light of the room. He blinked a third time at the dangling metal charm immediately in front of his face. The small silver medallion etched with _Пётя_ reflecting traces of moonlight filtering in through Yuri’s bedroom window. Full moon high overhead.

His eyes moved from the charm, to the black, studded collar, and subsequently to fine features of a handsome young man looming over him on all fours. Blue eyes glaring down at him with slit pupils.

Otabek swallowed heavily, Adam’s apple bobbing in the fine shaft of his throat, currently exposed to the sharpened nails of the sleek and predatory figure above him.

“So you think,” smooth pink lips wrapped around words in tempting purrs, “you can come into my house, and keep me from my Yuri?”

The long fingernails scratched against his throat, leaving thin raised lines in their wake. The moonlight splashing off swathes of tight flesh and creamy naked skin.

“ _Your_ Yuri?”

Otabek’s voice stayed strong, gaze unwavering into the blue eyes of the perceived imposter. He grinned, exposing pointed canines in an expression that seemed more threatening than amused.

“ _My_ Yuri.”

Otabek felt the faint _swish_ of air at his knees, catching the movement of a tail out of the corner of his eye. Thick cream fur tinted brown, matching with the smooth fuzzy ears that jutted out from the blonde-to-hazelnut ombre of the strangers long hair.

“Potya?”

Otabek growled in faint disbelief, and from the sparkle in the stranger’s blue eyes he knew he was correct.

His face was so similar to Yuri, and his body too. Just taller, a little leaner, like if Yuri had an older brother… but his older brother was an angry cat-boy who now had him trapped under sharp claws with a predatory smile on his lips. Bare skin and sleek muscles hovering a few inches away from skin-on-skin contact that would spans from the tips of his toes to the soft pink lips that hovered over him.

Unabashedly, Otabek’s cock twitched against his stomach.

“Where’s Yura?”

He desperately tried to keep a level head, but his eyes just kept catching the soft flicker of Potya’s tail across his legs, fur soft against his bare skin. Slender body shifting ever-so slightly with each movement.

Potya seemed only amused by the question, settling down to straddle Otabek’s waist in a way that mimicked how Yuri had done so earlier.

“That doesn’t matter.” Potya cocked his head to the side, brown tips of his ears twitching as he grinned, “I want you to fuck me.”

Otabek blinked for a fourth time, outwardly maintaining his stoic facade whilst his cock twitched again in one-minded excitement at the prospect. Potya seemed to notice this, shimmying down enough to slide his balls across Otabek’s stomach and settling his thick cock to slot against his perineum. Pre-cum sticky and moist between them.

Otabek couldn’t help but suck in a breath, hands unconsciously gripping in the sheets, wanting desperately to grab at Potya’s hips and dig his thumbs into those jutting hipbones and make him hiss.

Potya keep rubbing himself, back and forth, back and forth, over his cock as he spoke.

“You see _Beka_ , I don’t get out much,” he eyed the moon hat hung outside the window before leaning down to whisper in Otabek’s ear, metal tag on his collar tinkling, “And besides, we have a lot in common, you and I. So maybe I can give you and Yuri some quiet time, _if_ …”

Potya’s skin was hot and firm pressed against him. Pebbled, pink nipples hard between them as he licked a rough tongue on the outside shell of Otabek’s ear.

“…you think you can handle it.”

He nipped the skin with a sharp tooth, just hard enough to make Otabek flinch. This time his hands did instinctively come up to grip Potya’s hips. The response was a purr from deep in his chest, back arching a little and an increase in speed to the endless pendulum swing of his tail.

There was a silent battle of wills for just a moment. All the unanswered questions in Otabek’s head ultimately drowned out by the rough chainsaw-purr in his ear and tail batting between his legs. His eyes fluttered closed with a dark frown painted across his brow as he tried to concentrate beyond the warm ass grinding on his cock. Tail flicking endlessly…

He knew he was being baited.

_Back and forth._

He knew he was being teased.

_Back and forth._

Potya’s nails moved down to rake against the firm skin of his pectorals, clenching and unclenching. Kneading with a predatory smile that only widened as Otabek’s jaw clenched hard.

_Damn cat._

Otabek’s eyes snapped open.

He growled, hands squeezing all the harder as he flipped Potya off him and onto his back on the mattress. He scrambled upward on all fours, looking ready to pounce back onto Otabek before he took a tight grip Potya’s ombre hair and pushed him face first into Yuri’s cum-smattered sheets.

Otabek grasped around, ignoring the thrashing tail in his face, and squeezing out what little lube was left in the discarded sachet. Without pretense he slicked up his cock, dark and leaking with neglect to press against the puckered skin below Potya’s lashing tail.

Potya gave a loud and surprised sounding moan-come-meow as Otabek pushed the very tip of his cock into him. It was unbelievably tight, so much Otabek had to stop to pull out a moment before repeating the motion, this time grabbing the base of Potya’s tail _hard_.

“You really don’t get out much, do you kitten?”

He repeated the motion. Flared head of his cock dipping in and out of the tight flesh, each motion accompanied by a sharp and angry hiss of the cat-boy(?) below him. He stroked the base of Potya's tail, every so often tugging to rip another sound out of him, and to push his cock a little further inside that restrictive, aching muscle.

Potya’s ears were flat against the back of his head, swiveling a little to glare at Otabek’s face with narrowed blue eyes as the human continued to _tease_. His eyes immediately rolled back into his head, and words lost on his lips with a hiss as Otabek suddenly snapped his hips forward to bottom out entirely.

Potya’s nails tugged and hooked into the sheets, panting and too overwhelmed to keep up with the burning sensation of the thick cock now filling his ass.

Otabek tugged harder at his tail with one hand, other pulling up Potya’s head to have him arch up and off of the mattress. He slid his cock almost completely out with a wet _squish_ before pushing back against the dwindling resistance in a slow, controlled thrust.

Potya whined, mouth opening into empty air to hiss as Otabek’s hair left his hair to tug at his ears.

“Don—“

The objection was entirely lost on his lips as Otabek’s hips started up in sharp motions, meeting every thrust with a tug of Potya’s tail to press his hips back against his own. Dark cock stretching his ass almost painfully wide with increasingly violent thrusts.

Otabek grunted, teeth coming down to bury themselves in the creamy flesh of Potya’s shoulder, triggering another series of whining meows and frenzied pants. Muscles clenching almost painfully hard around his cock as he rocked in and out with a blurred mind and reckless abandon. Each thrust triggering a metallic tinkle of Potya’s collar.

Otabek was close, so close. The still strong smell of Yuri’s cum close around him, mixed with sweat and something distinctly ‘animal’. He moaned, teeth releasing Potya’s shoulder as he suddenly withdrew his cock with a lewd _pop_ of skin.

Potya whined, collapsing onto his belly he was quickly flipped over onto his back, abused tail trapped painfully against the sheets. Otabek threw a knee over his chest, straddling him such that his cock hung heavy and wet in front of Potya’s face. A dark look coming across the Kazakh’s brow as he stared down at the cat-boy with hungry eyes, one hand grasping his cock in a tight grip.

“Open.”

The command was unneeded as Potya’s jaw was levered open by Otabek’s hand, fingers digging in either cheek so his pink mouth formed an ‘o’, rough tongue now visible. Otabek gave a few more pumps and with a growl, came in thick ropes of come into and around Potya’s willing mouth. White globules of semen tangling in soft ombre hair and across his creamy skin in a way that made Otabek clench the base of his cock even harder as if trying to offer the horny kitten _more_.

Otabek breathed heavily as his orgasm finally began to retreat, chest heaving in and out as he watched Potya’s pink tongue slip out of his mouth to lick the cum off his lips, blue eyes heated and detached. He was smiling again, soft and contented with devious blue eyes as he cleaned every last drop of cum from his skin and fur.

“Good kitten.”

Otabek exhaled under his breath, more than himself than to Potya.

Otabek’s hand left his face, all but collapsing to the side and back onto the sheets. They smelled like Yuri… his eyes slipped close, cock softening and sticky against his thigh. He was faintly aware of the warm skin and soft fur that curled up on his side, soft purrs resonating through Potya’s delicate ribcage, breath evening out in time with his own.

———

Otabek startled as fingers flicked him in the middle of his forehead, jolting him out of sleep. His eyes refocused onto the face in front of him, chin cradled in his arms crossed over Otabek’s bare chest.

“Yura…?”

He croaked, blinking away the dregs of sleep in his system, dark hair falling in front of his eyes.

“Yeah. Morning, asshole.”

Yuri grumbled. He was dressed now, though only a thin sheet separated him from Otabek’s still naked body.

“Did I…?”

Otabek started, looking from Yuri’s oversized hoodie and leopard print tights, up to the window where the first dregs of daylight were filtering in through the window.

Yuri snorted, seemingly amused by Otabek’s momentary confusion and pillow-creased cheeks.

“…fall asleep? Yeah, like you were in a fucking coma.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Yuri shrugged a shoulder, voice mumbled against Otabek’s chest, muscle rising and falling with each breath.

“’S’okay.”

Otabek leant over to press a kiss onto the top of Yuri’s head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and exhaling slowly, one hand coming to gently loop a gold thread around his index finger.

Suddenly there was a soft pressure against his opposite cheek. 

It was Potya.

The cat (and he definitely was a cat this time), butting the top of his head against Otabek’s cheek with a soft ‘ _meow_ ’, begging for attention. Otabek lifted his head from Yuri’s hair, free hand coming to scratch behind Potya’s ears. The cat purred happily, continuing to butt into Otabek’s face, paws nudging Yuri from his chest.

“Hey asshole, get off, he’s mine.”

Yuri snorted and smiled, pushing the cat back onto the mattress to drape himself over Otabek. Potya’s blue eyes stared a moment at the two before turning and sauntering away, tail flicking from side to side as he jumped from the bed. Otabek almost swore there was a lingering look from Potya’s narrowed pupils as he curled atop Otabek’s pile of discarded clothes.

“Guess he likes you now, huh?”

Yuri grinned, pressing a kiss against Otabek’s firm lips.

He shrugged, smile hidden as he pressed a kiss into Yuri’s cheek and breathed into his ear.

“I guess so.”

———


End file.
